1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle lamp employing a light-emitting diode element is known (see, e.g., JP-A-2002-231013). In addition, some vehicle lamps employ a plurality of light-emitting diode elements for the purpose of, for instance, attaining desired light distribution.
In recent years, a technique for changing light distribution by means of changing an orientation of a light source or of an optical system has been adopted in, for instance, a vehicle headlamp. However, when the technique is applied to a vehicle lamp which employs a plurality of light-emitting diode elements, in some cases, a number of driving members are required for changing orientations of the respective light sources or those of the respective optical systems corresponding to the light sources. This has often resulted in an increase in cost of the vehicle lamp.